


Whatever souls are made of his and mine are the same

by aDreamonster



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Spoilers for Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon a Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:26:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aDreamonster/pseuds/aDreamonster
Summary: Legend has it that Time Lords evolved the way they did due to exposure to a time rift over the course of millennia. Now imagine what would happen to a human time locked traveling though all of time and space. All that time energy being stored in her inert body unable to be fully absorbed or expelled from it.  What would happen to Clara in the moment she entered her time stream again?!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, english is not my first language so i apologize in advance.  
> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed  
> Happy reading ;)

It was her birthday, again, they all seemed to blur together now and a year seemed to pass as fast as a week would. This time she was alone sitting in a bar how cliché she thought to herself, maybe it was time to find a new companion again, or see if Ashildr wanted to hop back in the Tardis. No if Ashildr wanted to come back she would have called, she seemed very happy to settle down in Neejuin, finally finding a place where she wouldn’t have to see her friends die, Clara wished she could have settled down, but that wasn’t her not anymore, or maybe she had never actually been the settling type. How long had it been since she saw Ashildr last?! 1.500 years? No I saw her in that party was that on my 2000th birthday? Doesn’t matter been too long maybe a visit wouldn’t be so bad.  Lost in her thoughts Clara almost misses the man passing through her, the whole reason she had actually came to this party.

-Jack!- She says grabbing the mans arm

-Oh there you are, new hair?! Purple suits you -He says enveloping her on a hug

\- It’s a wig, I don’t want to be recognized

-Oh did you do something _naughty_ here last time we came?! -His grin widening

\- Something like that- She says with a smirk

-Oh Clara you make me so proud

Laughing she drags him to a booth where it’s relatively more quiet

-So how are you doing?! How long has it been for you? And most important of all tell me all the gossip!- Jack blurted out the minute they sat down

Signaling a waitress Clara answered:

-Oh I’m good, I think it’s been about 300 years, something like that. You know how memories get after a while

Both let out a bitter laugh

-On the gossip front I don’t know, have you heard the Princess Aziel of Enzoar became Queen and married the ex-lider of the rebels?! What’s his name?... Hek

-No way are you serious?! Wow that’s a big change I mean they wouldn’t even share the same side of the planet and now they are married! I’m shook... Anything else?!

\- Well I spent a couple of years in the university of Alberspot wanted to learn a bit more on the engineering front, the Tardis deserved some updates.

-Oh that’s nice, never been to that university but I heard the parties were crazy

-The ones I threw were legendary – She said laughing of his shocked face

-You miss Oswald throwing a party and not even inviting me?! I’m hurt

-I was just trying to get the kids to like me shut up!

\- Sure Clara, but I know the truth, I finally turned you into a party animal.

\- Oh shut up I always enjoyed a good party.

\- Yes a tea party!

-Excuse me, would you like to order anything? – The waitress said finally arriving at their booth

Clara shot a look at Jack that screamed to be continued, as he just looked amused by the whole situation.

-Gin and tonic for me- Jack said giving his best smile to the waitress making her blush- You have lovely eyes has anyone told you that?!

-I.. Ah… Yes I uh thank you

-Jack stop it you will give the poor girl a stroke, I will have whiskey sour please.

Still blushing heavily the girl walked away and Clara looked at Jack with the most annoyed look she could manage.

-What is not my fault I’m so irresistible .- He says raising his hands

\- You know you don’t need to flirt with everything that has a pulse

-Oh but if I don’t they will me the chance of having the best night of their lives. I mean I still can’t believe you haven’t taken me up on my offer, I promise I will make it worth your while

-Shut up Jack- She says rolling her eyes

-Seriously your loss

-A whiskey sour for the lady and a gin and tonic for you- the waitress announced placing the drinks in the table

She waltzed away and when Clara looked at Jack he was sporting a manic grin.

-Let me guess she slipped you her number?!

-Even better- His grin getting even bigger somehow- she told me to meet her upfront at 2 cause it’s the time her shift ends

Rolling her eyes she takes a sip from her drink, not that it actually does anything for her now, one of the downsides of being time locked no more getting drunk, but it could be an advantage too, she won a beautiful diamond once on a hipervodka competition.

-So… How has he been?

Placing his drink down Jack pulls a file from the inside of his bag

-He’s ok, got a new companion even

-Oh a new companion, how is she like?! -A small hint of jealousy can be heard on her voice

-I brought you her file you can see it for yourself -He slides the file for her to see

Opening the file she can see the picture of a beautiful girl with a huge smile, the jealousy goes away she seems nice the Doctor deserves a good friend. Bill Potts is the girls name, works at the university’s cafeteria.

-Oh he’s still teaching at that university then?!

\- Yeah he is, I’m still not sure why, I did hear some chatter about him watching over a vault but I couldn’t get anymore information without exposing myself.

\- I see… what about that other companion he had?

-Nardole?

-Yes that’s the one

-He’s still around he’s kinda like the Doctor’s nanny or secretary, very funny guy tried asking him out but he just blushed and mumbled something about being on duty

-Jack I told you to _discretely_ spy on the Doctor, you know he doesn’t like it when people keep tabs on him.

-Oh it’s fine I know what I’m doing, I tried to get it on with the new girl too but she turned me down too I was very confused I mean getting turned twice down in the same day is not something that happens to me but then I saw her with a pretty girl and it made sense I hadn’t lost my game she was just gay, so you don’t need to get all jealous…

\- I’m not jealous! I mean why would I it’s not like we were ever really a thing and he doesn’t even remember me, he’s a free man, Time Lord he can do what he wants

\- Yeah that whole speech sure proves that you are not jealous

\- It’s not jealousy I just miss him and I wish I could be in their place..

-Yeah I understand.. Got some pictures of him if you want

\- Oh yes please- Too eager Clara she thinks to herself more than 2000 without him and she still felt like a teenager with a crush.

He didn’t look a day older than when she saw him last, but of course she didn’t either, his hair was different, he was smiling and she found herself smiling back and tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. Get a grip Oswald she screams to herself in her mind.

-Can I keep these?!

The look in Jack’s eyes makes her want to punch him, it was a mixture of pity and understanding, like her he knew way too well what it felt to have to walk away from someone he loved.

-Yes of course.

She was staring at the pictures again, he looked beautiful teaching a lesson at the university, his eyes shining with excitement, she wonders what he was talking about.

-I think I should get going – Jack says touching her hand to get her attention

\- Sorry got a bit lost inside my head…

-It’s alright, and well I have a waitress to go see

-Of course you do -She says with a small laugh- It was a pleasure as always captain Jack

-It would have been much more if you took me up on my offer

-You are incorrigible- She says laughing

-Just how you like it – His grin widening

Shaking her head she just smiles at him, he grabs her hand and gives it a kiss

-Until next time miss Oswald- And vanishes into the crowd of dancing people

Clara stays a while longer sipping on her drink looking at the people dancing, maybe she should join them, it was still her birthday after all. She decides against it ,walking back to the Tardis she looks at the night sky, she had seen millions of different sky views in her travels, even seen the birth of several of those stars, but looking at Earth’s sky always made her feel more happy than any other, it was probably the familiarity with it, that feeling of coming home. She rarely came here anymore, too dangerous he was everywhere not only his actual presence but the memories of him. Unlike what Ashildr had predicted her memories had never faded, sure they got a bit scrambled together but they were still there and still very painful

She truly understood the Doctor now, they were even almost the same age now, living for as long as they did, and the way they did was hard, losing friends, having to make the tough calls, feeling so alone.. she wished nothing more in the world than to be with him, but he was right they were too alike. Sometimes when on and adventure she would catch herself talking to a companion just like he did, hell she had companions too. Cut from the same cloth the pair of them. She often wondered if it wouldn’t have been better to have forgotten but deep down she knows that is better to be in pain than never have known him.

Getting inside the Tardis she’s welcomed by the sound of the rotors, she and her Tardis are best friends now, not like his Tardis that was always playing pranks on her, she gives a small laugh, the good old days, ok she really needs to get it together trips down memory land did not end well.

Setting the coordinates back from where she had come, what she liked to call her parking spot it was on one of the moons of Sorien, a small planet by the end of a galaxy. The moon had once been a colony for the soriens when their planet was trying to expand their industries, but now it was more of a ghost town. Which Clara thought it was very suiting she had her fair share of ghosts, hell she was a bit ghost herself.

Plucking herself down on a chair in the library and grabbing her diary she starts writing. One of the habits she never let go it felt good to write it all down.

-I’m being so depressing today!

The Tardis flashed her lights in a sign of agreement, and then made the rotors sound get louder, an invitation, another adventure.

-Maybe later I’m a bit tired- Not that she actually felt tired now, her body didn’t need to eat or sleep, but her mind was a heavy weight on her shoulders.

Maybe it was time, she had been running for so long, she even had a whole bookcase of journals to prove it, had been a long life, sometimes it felt too long. The Doctor was right when he said a life this long can be as much as blessing as it was a curse.

It had been so hard for a while to get around the idea that someday she would have to chose to die, but also knowing that in a way she was already dead. Oh that really creeped her out.

She had seen everything she wanted and more, had helped as many people as she could, learned so much more than any human could ever dream to have, but nothing should last forever, things end and it’s a good thing, makes us treasure even more the time we have with the people or an experience we appreciate them because they end.

Never thought I would actually make this decision, somewhere in my mind I always thought I would either find a way to live or the Time Lords would come and get me, but I guess there’s no time like today Clara thinks to herself as she gets up, time for goodbyes, she will not leave loose ends.

The Tardis can sense Clara’s thoughts and tries to convince her of going on another adventure, forget dying we can do that some other time, let’s have some fun. As tempted as she feels Clara declines the offer an the Tardis resigns to take her where she wants.

Clara wrote 3 letters one is left for Ashildr, the other on Captain Jack’s house, goodbyes weren’t her thing so a letter was the easy way out.

The coordinates for Gallifrey were already set, all she needed to do was push the lever, but she changes her mind another small stop. Back in time, a small island yet to be discovered she lays on the sand just one more look at the stars before I have to go she thinks, she loses track of time and when she gets up the sun is starting to rise. And to Gallifrey she goes, no more running time to face the raven. She’s scared, that she can’t deny but her mind was set time’s up Oswald.

The sound of the Tardis landing on the planet makes her feel a tug on her heart, her one constant companion, and she was abandoning her. Holding herself on the console she looks up to the rotor.

-I’m sorry that I have to go so soon, I know you had so many more adventures planned for us, but it’s my time, well actually my time has been up for a while and I couldn’t accept that.

She sees a flicker in the corner of her eye, turning around she sees a hologram of one of her old companions, Lyra, beautiful girl, a nymph of the forest just like in a fairytale, so brilliant one of the strongest people she had met, it was almost impossible to not have fallen in love with her. And with that a sad smile forms in Clara’s face she had been so incredible, but too soon she was gone, Clara tried not to blame herself for the girl’s death but as hard as she tried it was her fault and for a while she even swore she would never travel with someone else, never put her friends in danger again, but she got lonely and made some friends, why not share with them the universe?! It had been good she was happy again, but in the end they always leave her.

-Why are you showing me her?! – Voice heavy with sadness

\- Because you listen to her- The Tardis spoke through the hologram

-You wont change my mind, it’s time. And I know you will be sad but maybe you will find someone to steal you away and you will show them the universe. You were so good to me, better than I deserved. I’m sorry for the times I kicked the walls when I was sad or angry, and well for not being the greatest driver. Thank you for always taking me where I needed to be, I don’t think I can ever express how happy I’m for having you as my Tardis.

\- I wish you would stay. Good bye little one- The Tardis says through the hologram as it fades away.

One last caress on the console, and she walks through the doors one last time, as they close behind her she whispers:

-Good bye my friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After arriving at Gallifrey Clara meets up with a couple of familiar faces.

Gallifrey was breathtaking, when the Doctor had described it he hadn’t made it justice, and well her last visits had been a bit too chaotic for site seeing , the Tardis had parked her halfway to the Citadel, good she thought one last adventure through and alien planet.  
A couple of minutes after she started to walk a shadow was casted over her head, a huge plane was flying just a couple of meters away from her.  
-Clara Oswald, you will surrender all weapons and join us on the plane to be taken back to the extraction chamber.  
What a way to ruin her walk, well it’s not like they would kill her if she said no, she couldn’t even die without being in the chamber. Turning away from the plane she continues her walk, the soldiers try again to make her come with them but after a while they simply follow her until she enters the Citadel where she’s welcomed by a group of armed soldiers as well as the General.  
-Nice to see you again General, thank you for your welcome committee.- She says pointing at the plane floating just outside the glass dome.  
\- We can’t risk you trying to scape again or cause some trouble.  
-If I wanted to scape I wouldn’t have come here, I was already out, now the trouble part I sort of get it. I do have a reputation now…  
-Yes you do.- The General doesn’t sound as pleased as Clara was with it  
\- So… let’s go kill me? I mean that’s the whole reason I came here   
\- First I need you to give me any weapon you might be carrying   
-I don’t have any  
-I see… let’s go then- The general says pointing to something that seemed a bit like a car except it was floating a couple of meters from the ground.  
-Actually could we go walking?! I mean I’m gonna die pretty soon I just wanna site see a bit  
The General looks at her as if considering her request, she can almost see the wheels turning inside her head. Before the General can come to a conclusion another familiar voice is heard coming from behind the soldiers.  
-Oh let the girl walk, I will even walk with her myself if you want  
-Ohila- The General says turning to the woman walking past the soldiers- What are you doing here?  
-I heard we had a new guest, I wanted to see it for myself- Turning to Clara she continues- You have built a hell of a reputation for yourself human.  
\- Oh thank you I’m very proud of it too! -Voice filled with sarcasm   
Ohila just smiles at her, that unsettling smile that would make the hairs on the back of her neck be up.  
-So will you let the girl walk?- Ohila says to the General  
-Yes you may walk miss Oswald, but the guards will follow you to make sure you won’t cause any trouble, I will be waiting for you in the extraction chamber.  
\- Thank you, now if anyone could direct me to where I should go I would be very grateful.  
-Follow me child – Ohila says walking away  
They walk in silence for a while Clara is completely lost in the beauty of everything.   
-Is it everything you expected?  
-No, Gallifrey is so much more beautiful…  
-That’s not what I meant  
-What did you mean?  
-The universe? The running, being just like him..  
-Uh… the universe is …well I can’t describe it. It’s amazing, and sad, and ugly but somehow beautiful too, it’s so full of life but also death. I always love the running away, but running alone is not fun, gets lonely. It took me a while to realize that I was being exactly like him, and when it happened it was a bit of a shock but it also helped cause I knew that whatever happened with me I was just as strong as him and I would get through it. Also I understand him now better than I ever..- Clara hadn’t planned to say all of this to her, but she thought I’m dying anyways at least I will be honest.  
\- It’s funny you know, when I first met you, your eyes shined the same way his did when I first met him. But time passed, for both of you and now you have the same eyes, filled with sadness, and yet there’s hope in them, a lot of fire and anger too and still very kind. He was always the outsider, no one quite ever understood him not even the Master, but you Clara… It’s truly sad that you had to be separated, it reminds me of a tale I heard once I think it was even from a human.  
It said that in the beginning the first people to ever inhabit the universe had four arms, four legs, and a head with two faces. But fearing their power they were separated in two parts and spread out through all of time and space condemning them to spend the rest of their lives earning for each other, earning for their other half.  
-That’s a tale about soulmates, I’ve heard it once when I was in school. Soulmates don’t exist it’s like you said a tale to give us hope that someday we will find our own true love.  
-How can you say with so much certain that it doesn’t exist, you of all people should know not to rule out tales as a true story, I mean to a lot of planets you are a tale, the Doctor is a tale does that make you any less real?!  
\- No it doesn’t.. But soulmates?!  
-The hybrid, they said it was a creature that would destroy Gallifrey to heal it’s own heart, you two have broken hearts because you were taken from each other, if the tale was true it would mean you once were actually one creature.  
-That is a bit to crazy even for me…  
-Perhaps it’s, but I’m not wrong you are cut from the same cloth, bound together not only by your love for each other but by a connection much deeper than that. You have been with him since forever and he has been with you for even longer, your timelines are intertwined, quite literally actually.  
-Ok stop it! Why are you telling me all of this why does it matter if we are soulmates, if there’s love between us?! I’m here to die, this is my last day, finish line. Are you just trying to torture me?!  
-And why would I do that for?!  
-I don’t know some secret grudge against me   
\- Far from that my dear, I just wanted to see if you would admit it.  
-Admit what?  
-That there’s love  
If Clara still had a heartbeat her cheeks would be burning  
-Because Clara if there’s love the whole hybrid story, it will only come true because you and the Doctor are away from each other, you are only a danger without each other. The idiot they had for a president brought it on himself, or maybe in a way he saved us all.  
-What the hell you going on about?!  
\- The Doctor forgot about you, because he knew it was the only way to keep you alive without the Time Lords going after him, of course that the plan was for you to forget and he would let you have a life and he would be able to bare it cause he knew you would be alive. But now Clara you know the Doctor do you think he’s gonna forget you forever? Do you really believe that he won’t do something extremely clever and find a way around the memory blocker? And what do you think he’s gonna do then when he finds out the Time Lords let you die.  
-He will stand in the ruins of Gallifrey in an attempt to mend his own hearts.  
\- I knew you would understand, clever girl like you…  
\- But I need to die, it’s a fixed point, I’m not leaving here today, the General will make sure of that.  
\- The General is a moron, sometimes, she hasn’t been around for as long as I have, an she doesn’t know the Doctor as I do, she honestly believes that he regrets what he’s done enough to never o it again. But I know it better, that’s not how love works, what the Doctor regrets is not coming up with a smarter plan.   
\- The prophecy will become true than, I mean I don’t have a plan, I searched for it there’s no way of bringing me back to life, there’s no way to alter those events without ripping a hole in the universe.  
\- But Clara you never searched here, you couldn’t have, but it’s alright I made the plan for you, I even tried to guide you where you needed to be with you Tardis.  
-Wait, what? Could you talk less cryptically, there’s a way for me to live that I get it, now what do I need to do? And how did you guide me? And guided me to what?!  
-Do you know how the Time Lords became Time Lords?  
-Uh, something about a time rift  
-Yes, the exposure to the time rift changed their biology, because the time energy was absorbed during millennia. And in the end they had the ability to not only live long lives but to regenerate.   
-And?  
-Clara you have been travelling trough time rifts for I don’t even know how many years, but all around you there’s unabsorbed energy, that in the moment your heart start beating again will be absorbed, what do you think will happen?  
-Wait you are telling me I can regenerate?!   
-Not quite, but yes, and I can help you truly be able to regenerate.  
-But the Doctor has seen me die…   
\- I told you I have a plan, now listen cause we don’t have much time and I need you to understand some things first. Time Lords absorb the energy but just that alone does not make them be able to regenerate, what gives them this ability is the eternal flame combined with the time energy. You Clara have the energy, and if you accept it I can give you the flame. Do you?  
\- Are you sure this will work, I’m human.   
-Honestly no I’m not sure, but I don’t have a better plan and this one makes enough sense.  
-Well I was ready to die, and now you are here giving me hope of being with him again, I guess I don’t have much to lose I die either way.  
-Exactly.  
-Alright how do we do this?  



	3. Chapter 3

Walking through the familiar corridor Clara prepares herself for what is to come, the woman beside her is now quiet leaving her alone with her thoughts, and thats when she remembers, her 3rd letter still inside her pocket.  
\- I need you to do something for me - Clara says with her voice low  
The other woman looks at her expectantly   
\- I wrote him a letter and if things don't go according to plan and he remembers you need to give it to him, you have to promise me.  
-You have my word miss Oswald.  
-Thank you.  
The extraction chamber was cold, Clara hadn’t felt cold in a while so it was probably just her fear, the General was explaining to her everything that would happen and that when she entered her time stream they would give her a minute to adjust to the position she was before being extracted. They offered to show her a video of what would happen so she could be how they needed, she declined she had never been able to forget how that day had been. Ohila was in the corner watching everything, if her plan worked Clara’s death wouldn’t be the end, and as much as Clara tried her hopes were up, even if she thought that deep down her time was up, a chance to be with the Doctor again was all that she wanted, the words they shared in the cloisters had been sown into her heart and even if the chance was small, she had to try it, for them, for him.  
Putting on a brave face she walked to the open section of the wall, she could see the trap street almost calling her, a deep breath even tho she didn’t need it, time to be brave Oswald she thinks.  
Walking through the extraction portal felt weird, like she was crossing though a membrane or a wall of water. She looked all around her and it felt so weird to be back to where it all began, she was a completely different person now she had grown and hardened , that day was behind her for more than two thousand years and now it was like she was that girl again, sweet, heartbroken, still innocent.  
She positioned herself, the General watched through the extraction chamber, waiting for her sign waiting to kill her again. Last chance to back out of Ohila’s crazy plan, but she’s not a quitter, she’s a fighter, she has actually fought in battle’s and right now she’s more brave than she has ever been, or at least that’s what she likes to believe, but the truth is Clara was always brave and strong, she always rose to the occasion, the harder it got the harder she fought.  
Signaling to the General she closed her eyes and waited for the longest second of her life to pass.   
Oh it burned! Her thoughts are a mess a scramble of memories that don’t feel like her own, and burning, every cell of her body burning, changing, being born again, she feels like screaming but there’s no voice or air in her lungs.  
And then it’s gone, she can breathe again, opening her eyes she sees that she’s in a bedroom, I don’t think this bedroom is mine she thinks to herself, I don’t remember going to sleep either, my memories feel weird, why was I burning?!  
And like a tsunami it all comes back to her, the memories so fast and strong that she’s knocked unconscious again.   
She doesn’t know how much time has passed but when she wakes up again feels different, she feels different. Well of course you feel different Oswald you regenerated , hell I can’t believe Ohila’s insane plan actually worked, I’m alive, I’m a Time Lord now, well time lady I think oh god what if I regenerated into a man, the thoughts in Clara’s head spin like a hurricane.  
She carefully lifts her hand in front of her face, ok ten fingers that’s good, she looks down on herself still had breasts:  
-Oh thank god I really did not want to figure out how to be a man.  
Her eyes widen in complete shock  
-My accent, it’s gone, oh I sound so posh, he’s gonna mock me so much, ughhh! Well I shouldn’t be complaining I mean I’m alive… Oh dear I’m talking to myself out loud, this is new, am I a person that talks to herself out loud?! This is insane  
Stop freaking out Oswald, breathing in deeply she repeats the phrase in her head. Time to go back to the phase two of the plan, getting her Tardis back so she can go find the Doctor.  
Getting out of the bed she notices that her clothes no long fit her, they all look slightly short:  
-Oh my god I’m tall, I love this regeneration thing! Except that my shoes feel a bit tight I guess I will have to walk barefoot… - She trails off noticing a wardrobe in the corner, maybe there will be something that fits her she thinks   
Pulling the door open she goes to grab some clothes, but then she notices the mirror on the inside of the door, time for the truth, what do I look like? She thinks closing her eyes and turning to the mirror. After a couple of seconds she has enough courage to open her eyes and the woman looking at her in the mirror at first scares her, I mean you’ve been looking at yourself for more than two thousand years and well you always had that face and now it’s completely gone, you wear a strangers face.  
But a very gorgeous face she thinks, if she would describe her skin tone she would say it was caramel, she looked a bit Indian, but what truly baffled her were her eyes, the were almond shaped but their colour was no longer the deep brown she had known her entire life but violet, a beautiful shade of violet she had never even imagined was possible to be seen in a human. But she wasn’t a human anymore, of course things would be different. The contrast between her eyes and skin was breath taking and she had to admit, she had always thought she was beautiful, but now she looked like a princess from a story. She had very dark brown hair, for a moment she even thought it was black, it curled a bit by the end, it was extremely long for what she was used to, just a couple of centimetres above her waist. The vision in front of her was hypnotising she was so curious about her new self, but she couldn’t waist anymore time, once she had the Doctor again she would do all the exploring she wanted, for now the important thing was getting to him.  
Looking through the clothes in the wardrobe she found a white dress, half sleeved, it fit perfectly ending just above her knee, she could hardly believe her luck, now let’s see if she’s lucky enough to find shoes. And that she did, she truly felt like the luckiest person in the planet, a beautiful pair of golden sandal that laced around her calves . Taking a last look in the mirror she thought, I’m sorry whoever owns this cause I’m keeping it, I look fabulous.  
Slipping out of the window she noticed she was on the second floor of the house, but remembering she was still in the regeneration process she jumped off the window, it was not the swift fall she expected but whatever bones she broke barely hurt. Walking away she tried to find her way out of trap street.   
Half an hour later she had finally managed, so she took the next step on her plan, find Captain Jack Harkness.  
Getting to Cardiff almost proved itself to be the hardest part of the plan, that until she remembered she could easily go to her house and get herself some money. Thank god for leaving a secret key out, it felt weird to come here, she last time had been just after leaving the Doctor behind, she was now dead and her family would have to go through her stuff so all the alien things had to be removed as well as some of her favourite things that she couldn’t bare to leave behind. But for now that was still to happen, this hadn’t been her home in ages and walking through it made her realize that she really didn’t miss it that much, it was just a building after all, what she was truly missing were the moments she was able to pass there, all the happy memories.   
-Ok stop with all the emotions Oswald and focus on getting the train ticket .  
Getting the money she locked the door and got a cab to the station, and then she was on the train. She must have dozed off at some point cause she was woken up by the teenager sitting by her side:  
-Excuse me miss, we have arrived in Cardiff  
-Oh thanks love  
She got up and left the train, this was odd, how much she missed her Tardis she didn’t actually knew how to get around in Cardiff, so she found herself a map, and took a bus, it dropped her off right in front of the entrance for Torchwood headquarters.  
As the lift took her down to the bunk she prepared a small speech in her mind, ready to convince Jack to help her.  
The bunk looked empty, the computers were all off, there was no sign of anybody there.  
-Jack?!  
No answer came, so she adventured herself where she knew was his bedroom.  
-Jack, c’mon are you there I need your help!  
The door suddenly opened and she was staring at the barrel of a gun.  
-Who the hell are you? And how did you get in here?!  
Raising her hands up she said:  
-Jack, you can put the gun down I’m not armed, I’m a friend, or I will be, I know the Doctor and I need your help.  
-Will be? So you know the Doctor and he told you how to find me and how to get in here?!- He said with his gun still up  
-Well you haven’t met me yet, you wouldn’t recognize me anyway even if you had, I can tell you everything just please put the gun down.  
He looked right into her eyes, still deciding on what to do and slowly put the gun down.  
-Alright, talk.- He said sitting down on the sofa  
-Well I don’t really know how to start this but I guess it all started with me traveling with the Doctor.  
And she told him everything that he needed to know.  
-Wow that’s a hell of a story I mean you would have to be truly insane to be coming up with that.   
-You tell me about it I lived it…  
-So Clara, how can I help you?!  
\- It’s a big favour, I need your Vortex manipulator.  
-It doesn’t work, the Doctor broke it   
-Yes I know I also know how to fix it, I will just use it to go get my own Tardis and bring it right back to you.  
-Sure you can try and fix it, but you better bring it back or else I will be mean when I meet you again.  
-Don’t worry, I will try to be back today.- She saays with a wink  
Placing the vortex manipulator on her arm she placed a small disk in it. Ohila had given it to her and she had put it in her necklace chain under her clothes. Once the disk was inserted she felt a small vibration around her, and looking at Jack said:  
-See you later - And disappeared


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys hope you enjoyed

Traveling through vortex manipulators was awful, she even felt like puking. Looking at her surroundings she noticed astonished that she was a couple of meters from where her Tardis was parked, maybe the manipulator had it’s perks, I mean the Tardis had changed her own course more times than Clara would like to admit.

Walking to the Tardis she prepared herself, even if it had been only a day since she had left the Tardis there it felt like eons, somehow the ship looked sad Clara thinks, how a ship can look sad she doesn’t know but that’s what it looked.

She knocked on the door and then rested her hand there:

-Hello sweet girl, I’m sorry I left you but I came back, can I please come in?

For a moment nothing moved, but she could feel it, like the Tardis was coming back to life And the the doors opened.

It felt magical to be back in her Tardis, she never imagined she would see it again and Clara was so happy she was able to.

-Thank you for letting me in.

The Tardis groaned a happy response, she was just as happy to have her Clara back.

-What do you say? An adventure? I can finally go find the Doctor. But first we need to figure it out how to give him his memories back.

Pushing the lever on the Tardis she runs to the stars, her mind set on her goal. It took her a while to get her whole plan in order. But it was a brilliant plan she would never admit this to the Doctor but human brains did work slower than Time Lord ones.

And so she created the Testimony , glass sentient being that collected peoples memories at the moment of their deaths. She obviously got the idea from the extraction chamber, and the time travelling part the Tardis helped. Going back in time she entered the moment just before the memory blocker activated, the Doctor’s memory was safe now all she needed to do was find the perfect moment to give the Doctor his memories back. But that impossible man was always in the middle of trouble and she couldn’t get to him. That until she found him on the south pole, he had just come out of a big battle, lost his friends and about to regenerate. Now that she had been through the process herself she kinda understood his desire to not do it again. But then his first self showed up and well things got a bit messy but that’s how it works with the Doctor.

She tried to use his old companions’ memories to help him find courage to regenerate again, but he was a stubborn man, so she took one last shot gave his memories back. She thought about intervening herself but he was tired and his body was starting to fail, there was not enough time for a talk about how she was who she said she was and why he really should regenerate.  So she just waited watching from a far what would happen.

When she saw the Tardis windows exploding with the fire from the regeneration she could barely contain herself, tears streamed down her face, they already had had their second chance but the universe still gave them one more. It was a miracle, a Christmas one in fact, maybe Christmas truly were a time of magic.

She hoped in her Tardis following the Doctor’s one and was able to track it down to a park. Beautiful place, definitely  not on earth, she really should start checking the atmosphere of where she was parking now, cause she did not have the luxury of not having to breathe anymore.

The sky was purple and there were a lot of kids playing on what she assumed was the playground, it was a very strange one, the fact that she didn’t knew this place made her feel grateful that she hadn’t died because there was still so much to see, she would have missed on a lot.

Now how would she find the Doctor, I mean he had changed again, so she looked for the Tardis first and found it a yard away from where she stood near a ice cream truck?!

Definitely an ice cream truck she thought to herself walking towards it, a woman was sitting on a bench across the truck eating a large cone of ice cream, she had ice cream all over her shirt and if Clara was honest the whole outfit was a bit odd, and reminded her of a child that picked her own clothes. Maybe the woman felt like she was being stared at so she looked up right into Clara’s eyes. Stopping dead in her tracks Clara’s breath catches in her throat, that woman she’s the Doctor.

She had told him she would know him anywhere and she was right no matter what face he wore, his eyes were always the same, she and the woman were still staring at each other so she turned to the truck, composing herself again she bought an ice cream for herself .

Walking toward the bench the Doctor was sitting she smiled. She was almost as clumsy as the first time they met.

-Hello - She breathed looking to the strange and yet familiar woman

-Hi – The Doctor answered staring at her for a moment

They ate their ice cream in silence for a while, and Clara was just almost mustering some courage to start talking again when the Doctor said.

-I know you.

Looking a bit startled to the Doctor she smiled and said:

-Yes, yes you do… Lovely accent, I seem to have lost mine

\- Clara- The Doctor’s voice nothing more than a whisper -How? How are you here? What happened.

-Oh it’s a very long story, after I helped you find your Tardis again I travelled for a really long time.

-How long?

-Oh you know how it’s you start to lose track…

-Clara, please…

-Around 2700 years…

-Oh Clara -The Doctor said burying her head on her hands

-It wasn’t all bad, I had a lot of fun, met so many incredible people.

-Oh I know it’s not all bad, but I can see it in your eyes now, the same pain I see in mine when I look in the mirror. I never wanted this for you, I just wanted you to be safe and happy.

-I’m happy now Doctor- She said taking the woman’s hand on hers and intertwining their fingers

The Doctor just stares at their hands as if she can’t quite believe it’s actually happening. So Clara continues her story.

-I became friends with Captain Jack Harkness – which got her a raised eyebrow stare from the Doctor ignoring it she kept talking- I asked him to keep an eye on you and from time to time I would meet him and he would tell me how you were doing. Last time we met, I was feeling tired, and so alone. And he showed me that you were doing better, had new friends, you were happy and I felt like my work here was done, I had lived an extremely long life, had seen more than any human could hope for so I decided to finally face the raven. Once I got to Gallifrey I met the General, she was very cross, they tried making me get into a plane to take me to the extraction chamber but I wanted to site see a bit, Gallifrey is really beautiful by the way. Ohila was there and she walked with me until we got to the chamber, and well she had some crazy ideas and plans. And I had nothing to lose so I agreed with her plan. From travelling for so long I had gathered a lot of time energy around me and she said she could help me regenerate instead of dying. She gave me the flame before I entered the chamber, but we still needed you to see me die, so I also took a pill that would freeze me in time for a couple of hours so when you saw me dead I was actually frozen and so was my regeneration. When the pill effect wore off I… well regenerated. Then I had to find a way back to Gallifrey to get my Tardis and Jack helped with that, used his vortex manipulator, but don’t worry I turned it off again when I gave it back to him. After I got my Tardis back I had to find a way to give your memories back. So I created the Testimony and well you know what happened next, I wanted to have done earlier but you are such a troublemaker! I really am sorry for your friends…

Clara hadn’t noticed that she had started crying until the Doctor whipped one of the tears away.

-I’m sorry Clara

-It’s not your fault Doctor and I’m happy about how things happened because it all led me here to this moment, with you.

-I just wish I could protect you from your pain

-I don’t need protecting, I need someone to hold my hand and remind me that I’m strong and I can survive.

The Doctor stared into Clara’s eyes for a moment, her hand still pressing her cheek , her eyes flickered to the woman’s mouth. And so she kissed her.

Neither of them had ever experienced something so beautiful, not even the birth of a galaxy compared to that instant when both of them parted their lips for each other, pouring every ounce of love and adoration for each other through the kiss.

When they stopped kissing with their forehead pressed to each other the Doctor whispered:

-I promise you Clara, I will never leave you again, I will always be there to hold your hand, to hold you, you will never feel alone again.

-I had promised I would never say it again to anyone. But that promise was based on lies and that is not how I want us to be, so Doctor, I love you, even if this simple phrase can’t express how much you mean to me and how much I feel for you, you are sown into my heart and soul. And I could never live without you again, forever is a long time without you, but spending forever with you isn’t enough time.

Pulling the Doctor closer again they sealed their promises of love for each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-You know you still can do that thing with your eyes…- The doctor said as they watched the sunset

-What thing?

-The inflating thing- She said laughing

-And you are still an idiot- Clara says punching the Doctor’s arm softly

-Yes, and still you love me- The woman says with a bright and proud smile

-Oh shut up- Clara says getting up from the bench

-Where are you going? - The small quiver in her voice shows just how scared she is of being without Clara again

And so Clara smiles and says:

-Home…- turning towards the Tardis- you coming?

And so they ran to the stars where they belonged.

Together.


End file.
